ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 is the second of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with the characters from the Ghostbusters universe. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight. Plot The Turtles are stuck in the Ghostbusters dimension... along with a brand-new, all-powerful, all-crazy ghost from centuries past! The two teams will have to act fast to save the day, but what happens when Casey Jones becomes possessed? Previews World Issue #2 8/19/14 Cast Part Two The Meeting of the Minds Chi-You Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Possessed Humans Raphael Casey Jones Michelangelo Donatello Leonardo April O'Neil Slimer Janine Melnitz Kylie Griffin Thralls of Chi-You Equipment Part Two The Meeting of the Minds Ecto Goggles Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Ghost Sniffer Aura Video-Analyzer Paranormal Containment Research Tank Dimensional Inverter Tobin's Spirit Guide Fairfax's Demonologia Containment Unit Items Part Two The Meeting of the Minds Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon The Twinkie Stay Puft Marshmallows Singing Slime Stay Puft Figure Environmental Part Two The Meeting of the Minds Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Part Two The Meeting of the Minds Emmanuel Baptist Church Firehouse Madison Square Garden Development On July 15, 2014, Bobby Curnow hinted there may be a Blank Cover variant in the November 2014 solicitations. Bobby Curnow post IDW Publishing Forums 7/15/14 On July 18, 2014, Erik Burnham confirmed he's seen Dan Schoening's cover for Issue #2. erikburnham Tweet 7/18/14 On July 24, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a work in progress teaser of his cover for Issue #2. TRexJones Tweet 7/24/14 On August 13, 2014, Tristan Jones confirmed the cover for Issue #2 would be his last in the mini-series due to deadlines for his Silent Hill project. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 8/13/14 On August 14, 2014, Tristan Jones posted his cover for Issue #2. TRexJones Tweet 8/14/14 IDW also confirmed the cover would be part of November 2014's Artist Edition RI variants and there will also be blank cover variants. IDW Publishing Facebook 8/14/14 On August 19, 2014, November solicits revealed the regular cover and logline. Previews World Issue #2 8/19/14 On August 29, 2014, Erik Burnham declared he was halfway through the mini series. erikburnham Tweet 8/29/14 On September 29, 2014, Brent Peeples teased his Cover RE. peeplesart Tweet #1 9/29/14 He later posted another teaser. peeplesart Tweet #2 9/29/14 On September 30, 2014, Brent Peeples posted another teaser of his Cover RE. peeplesart Tweet 9/30/14 On October 1, 2014, Brent Peeples posted a pre-colored version of his Cover RE. peeplesart Tweet 10/1/14 On October 2, 2014, Brent Peeples posted a colored version of his Cover RE. peeplesart Tweet 10/2/14 On October 3, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Bebop and Rocksteady as humans. Dapperpomade Tweet 10/3/14 On October 4, 2014, Adam Gorham posted a work in progress of his cover featuring Michelangelo. Adam Gorham instagram 10/4/14 On October 5, 2014, Adam Gorham posted a work in progress of his cover featuring Slimer. Adam Gorham instagram 10/5/14 On October 6, 2014, Adam Gorham posted an updated work in progress of his cover featuring Michelangelo. Adam Gorham instagram 10/6/14 On October 9, 2014, Erik Burnham reported seeing artwork for Issue #2 and confirmed Dan Schoening's easter eggs are still in full effect. erikburnham Tweet 10/9/14 Adam Gorham posted a unlettered version of his cover. Adam Gorham deviantArt TMNT/GB 2 10/9/14 On October 10, 2014, Shannon Ritchie revealed he's done a Cover RE for Comicxposure. Shannon Ritchie instagram 10/10/14 On November 10, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Kylie Griffin carrying a stack of books. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/10/14 On November 13, 2014, Dan Schoening posted included a teaser of Michelangelo. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 11/13/14 Schoening also posted a teaser of two hockey players brawling. Dapperpomade Tweet #2 11/13/14 On November 23, 2014, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Issue #2 Preview via Comic Book Resources 11/23/14 On December 1, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed his favorite gag had to do with the trephination pun. erikburnham Tweet 12/1/14 On May 29, 2015, Erik Burnham posted commentary, from himself and Tom Waltz, for Issue #2. TMNT/Ghostbusters #2 Writer's Commentary erikburnham Tumblr 5/29/15 Trivia *Hot Topic Cover RE **Slimer appears on the cover *Page 1 **The four possessed humans are visually based on Rob Paulsen, Betty White, Bobby Curnow, and Mariel Romero. *Page 4 **Tom Waltz found Peter's frustration with red heads to be his favorite gag in the entire series. The gag was Erik Burnham's idea. TMNT/Ghostbusters #2 Writer’s Commentary erikburnham Tumblr 5/29/15 *Page 5 **Ray mentions the Nine Li Tribe, Battle of Zhuolu and Emperor Huangdi. ***Chi-You was leader of his tribe, Nine Li. ***According to the "Records of the Grand Historian," the Battle of Zhuolu took place in about 2500 B.C. between the forces of Chi-You and Huangdi. Huangdi's victory is credited with establishing the Han Chinese civilization. **Egon pokes April on the shoulder as he did with the elderly gentleman in the first movie at the Sedgewick Hotel. *Page 6 **Donatello refers to the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and glitch from last issue. *Ray's alien question is a jab at rumors the Turtles would be aliens in the recent live action movie. TMNT/Ghostbusters #2 Writer’s Commentary erikburnham Tumblr 5/29/15 *Page 7 **Peter remarks the color coding of the turtles will be handy in remembering their names. ***In similar fashion, the Ghostbusters' animated counterparts on The Real Ghostbusters wore different colored jumpsuits. **Peter refers to himself as El Greco and the other Ghostbusters as Botticelli, Signorelli, and Titian. ***El Greco was painter, sculptor and architect during the Spanish Renaissance ***Sandro Botticelli was an Italian painter during the Early Renaissance ***Luca Signorelli was an Italian Renaissance painter known for his use of foreshortening ***Titian was a highly regarded painter known for his mastery of color **Peter alludes to Dana Barrett and her former job restoring art at the Manhattan Museum of Art in Ghostbusters II. *Page 8 **Michelangelo's adoration of the Ecto-1 and request for the Turtles to have one may be a nod to the Turtle Van in some versions of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Page 9 **Chi-You refers to the pact between himself and his family of immortals. *Page 11 **In Panel 1, on the computer under Don's elbow is the Information screen of Area 1 from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) video game with Splinter's "The map shows your position on on the ground." message. **Egon's "It's...technical" response to the Ghost Sniffer question is a callback to Peter's response in the first movie to Dana's query. **Still up on the second floor are the New York poster and ladder with towel from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **On the black monitor in the right corner is the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV video game title screen. *Page 12 **Peter alludes to this version of Donatello's inability to believe in the more spiritual phenomena. **Peter mentions Trephination. In the first movie, Peter brought up how Egon attempted to drill a hole in his head. ***Tom Waltz had to look up Trephination. TMNT/Ghostbusters #2 Writer’s Commentary erikburnham Tumblr 5/29/15 **In a box on the shelf by Peter, is the Stasis Field Generator from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Portable version. *Page 13 **Egon not believing in aliens dates back to Volume 1 Issue #11. **Donatello and the others have met various aliens on their ongoing comic book series **Winston mentions 'going in first.' The United States Marine Corps' core duty is to go first into battle. *Page 14 **Janine brings up a tray of Pequod's coffee. **The arcade behind Kylie is set on the burning apartment level in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arcade game *Page 15 **Ray refers to his late mother and her Swiss heritage. ***In drafts of Ghostbusters II, for example page 109 of the 2/27/89 draft, Ray mentioned his great-grandparents were Swiss. **Ray holds a copy of Fairfax's Demonologia up to Slimer. It is a 19th century book about a discourse of witchcraft. **Ray alludes to Peter's initial skepticism in the first movie **Slimer's Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! is set on April *Page 16 **When they were plotting the series, Tom Waltz proposed the idea of Casey thinking about his heroes… hockey players. TMNT/Ghostbusters #2 Writer’s Commentary erikburnham Tumblr 5/29/15 **In reality, the NHL Eastern Conference Quarterfinals Game 1 between the New York Rangers and Montreal Canadiens at the Madison Square Garden took place on April 16, 1996. **There is an ad for the Bijou Theatre, seen in the Slimer! episode "Movie Madness" **The movie "From Beyond" was a movie adapted from a H.P. Lovecraft story about how an experiment accidentally leads a character to be taken by monsters in another dimension and transformed into a monster himself. **There is an ad for the Manhattan City Bank from the first movie once more with Peter's 'everyone has three mortgages nowadays' line. **Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the New York player's jersey **There are several references on the ads around the rink ***Some Time from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon" ***Blody from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ***Caste from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ***Hasty Pastry Bakery from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" ***Sony ***Molta from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon" Part 1 ***Ninja Pizza is from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series episode "Turtle Tracks" *Page 17 **The man who calls the police is visually based on Patton Oswald Dapperpomade Tweet 12/5/15 **The two men behind Patton are visually based on the original human forms of Bebop and Rocksteady from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. *Page 19 **The power source is based on the device Egon and Ray tinker with in the first introduction sequence of The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 20 **In the box by the stairs is a copy of a Flex-O-Man Comic from the Slimer! episode "Room at the Top" **There is a Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon from Ghostbusters II on Janine's desk **Egon's locker is still set up as Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado's Harold Ramis tribute. Visible are: ***The box of Cheese Its, seen in the first movie ***A Trap ***A P.K.E. Meter ***The Ghostbusters II Icon Ghost ***The jar of Psychomagnotheric Slime ***An article referring to the events of Groundhog Day, directed by Harold Ramis and starring Bill Murray ***Below Egon's right is a Walley World figurine from National Lampoon's Vacation movies *Page 21 **Egon eats a Twinkie *Page 22 **In Ray's locker are: ***An article about another Mass Sponge Migration, first mentioned by Ray in the first movie ***A copy of Popular Phantasmics, mentioned by Egon as a magazine published by Slime Life from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year" ***Rasputin's Spiritual Exercises from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year" ***A Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll, often seen on The Real Ghostbusters ***A bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows ***Agent Mulder's I Want To Believe poster from "The X-Files" ***A Crystal Head Vodka, a product made by Dan Aykroyd ***Ray's reading glasses from Ghostbusters II ***A jar of Singing Slime from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions ***A photograph of the Pallo Mansion from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Look Homeward, Ray" blocked by Peter's word balloon ***An article mentioning the Philadelphia Mass Turbulence of 1947, mentioned by Ray in the first movie ***Dopey Dog from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Boogieman Cometh" ***Articles about UFOs and the Tunguska region, where the Tunguska blast took place. ***A Camp Waconda, mentioned by Ray in the first movie, pennant Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TMNTGhostbustersIssueTwoRegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover TMNTGhostbustersIssueTwoSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover TeenageMutantNinjaTurtlesGhostbustersIssue2CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI Preview TMNTGhostbustersIssueTwoCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI TMNTGhostbustersIssueTwoSubCoverPreview.jpg|Cover RE Hot Topic Preview TMNTGhostbustersIssueTwoCoverREHotTopic.jpg|Cover RE Hot Topic TMNTGhostbustersIssueTwoCoverREHastingsPreview.jpg|Cover RE Hastings Preview TMNTGhostbustersIssueTwoCoverREHastings.jpg|Cover RE Hastings TMNTGhostbustersIssueTwoCoverREComicXposure.jpg|Cover RE ComicXposure TMNTGhostbustersIssue2SecondPrinting.jpg|Second Printing TMNTGhostbustersIssue2StorySoFar.jpg|Story So Far TMNTGhostbustersIssue2DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae TMNTGhostbustersIssue2CoversChecklist.jpg|Covers Checklist TMNTGBVol2ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents